


In Another World - 13

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu
Summary: 含十八禁内容





	In Another World - 13

**Author's Note:**

> 含十八禁内容

刚进了房间，金在中嘴里的薄荷糖还没化掉，就被郑允浩按在门上吻了个彻底。

这两年来，两个人尝过了各种各样的吻：蜻蜓点水的、浪漫绵长的、火热纠缠的、偷偷摸摸的。从生涩到熟练，聪明的郑允浩无师自通，勤奋的金在中一学就会。

一吻结束，郑允浩满意地看着金在中靠在门上喘气，回想起刚才电梯里小家伙偷偷塞薄荷糖，笑得特别贱：“你好甜。”

“你好臭。”金在中一边抹嘴一边瞪了他一眼。他一定是故意吃了大蒜再亲他的，坏人！

“臭？那赶紧去洗澡。”说着郑允浩打横抱起金在中。

“喂！放开我！我不要和你一起洗！”

“有什么害羞的？又不是没一起洗过。”郑允浩大步流星地走进浴室，让金在中没来得及抓住浴室门的门框，错过了最后的逃跑机会。

——18岁以下请勿观看——

被放在洗手台上，还被郑允浩撑在身体两次的双臂困住，金在中只能娇声请求缓刑：“让我把衣服放好嘛……明天还要穿的。”

郑允浩想了想觉得有道理，而且脱衣服这么有乐趣的事情怎么能错过呢？

当郑允浩的手触上衬衣的第一颗扣子时，金在中瑟缩着抖了一下。

“别怕，在在，”郑允浩又欺身上前，轻柔地吻着金在中。

他不怕的，只是有点紧张。但是那又软又黏的吻安抚了金在中所有的情绪，让他唇上痒痒的，心里也开始痒痒的。

衬衣的扣子被一颗一颗解开，露出的白皙细腻皮肤被郑允浩仔细地吮吻，每一寸都不放过。

皮肤上的湿热触感和耳边的啧啧声响让金在中羞耻又兴奋，忍不住把手伸向郑允浩的衬衣，学着他刚才的动作去解他的扣子。

金在中的动作鼓励了郑允浩。他吻上他右边胸口的粉嫩花苞，微微用力地嘬起来。

“呀！”金在中低声尖叫，感觉右半边的身体都麻了。顾不上衬衣扣子，颤巍巍的小手按在了郑允浩的小腹上，下意识地想把他推开。

碍事的衣服。郑允浩一把扯开衬衣最后两颗纽扣，连同金在中身上半挂着的衬衣一起扒下来扔到地上。

“衬、衬衣，不要……”金在中还有心思想着衣服，让郑允浩不满。狠狠地叼住他的双唇，有力的舌头顶入他的口中，搅乱了他的津液和仅剩的理智。“别管它。一会儿我送去洗衣房。”

不知道是这句话还是这个舌吻起了作用，或者是郑允浩熨贴上来的胸膛，金在中放软了身子靠在郑允浩身上，任由他解开自己的皮带拉下裤子，又被摸上大腿的手拖拽近欲海里。

但当长指勾起内裤的边缘，金在中还是本能地反抗起来：“不要！”

“嘘……在在乖，”郑允浩与他额头向抵，声音沙哑，“别怕。”

“可是……”

“我不会伤害你的。”郑允浩直直地看进金在中的眼睛里。虽然此刻的他血脉贲张得快要爆炸了，但是爱人的感受远比他自己的重要。“相信我吗？”只要他说不，他一定用尽理智停下来。

金在中感受着郑允浩炽热的温度和渴望的眼神，以及克制的温柔，心里油然而生一股不舍。

“至、至少让我……洗个澡。”这是他最后的尊严了。

看到金在中咬着唇，耳朵红得快要滴血，郑允浩的理智彻底飞走了，托着臀把他抱起来放到莲蓬头下。

热水浇在两个人身上却助燃了欲火。金在中喘息地站在水雾中，看着郑允浩急躁地扒着他自己的裤腰然后一拉到底，彻底袒露。

巨兽！

金在中凌乱的脑子里出现了哥斯拉。虽然小的时候就见过，做室友的那两年也没少看到，甚至在两个人心意相通之后，那些浓情蜜意的相拥里也感受到过，但这是第一次直面它。那么的嚣张、狰狞，让他心跳如擂，却移不开视线。

男性都是视觉系动物，面对美好的肉体就会自然而然地兴奋。

一颗水珠顺着脸颊滚落到唇边。金在中下意识地去舔，身体却越来越渴。

而湿漉漉的小美人瞳孔放大、小露香舌地盯着自己从来没给别人看过的私密，也给了郑允浩刺激，让他羞臊，也更昂扬。“你也快脱吧。”说着上手去拉金在中身上最后的那块布。

这次金在中没有一点反抗。当内裤被拉下来，里面勃发的生命之源弹跳出来时，他甚至挺起腰，仿佛等待着被爱抚。

郑允浩接收到暗号，大手握上了他。

“啊～”

太过强烈的快感抽走了金在中所有的力气，只剩下大口喘息低声呻吟，犹如备受煎熬的美人鱼。

“啊......允呐......”

而郑允浩没有就此放过他。一手抚慰着他的硬挺一手揉弄他胸前绽放的红梅，嘴唇则含住了面团子般的耳垂。

“在在舒服吗？”魅惑的声音喂进金在中的耳朵里，勾起了他内心最深处的渴望。

“嗯……我也、我也要......摸你。”

灵活的小手抓住郑允浩厚实的胸肌揉圆按扁，又滑到他的小腹上一块一块地描绘他的腹肌，最后在他加剧的喘息中包裹住他胯间的巨兽。

“噢！”巨兽的主人发出了快乐的低吼。

男孩子都是有胜负欲的。金在中满意于郑允浩的反应，而郑允浩也不甘示弱地给予金在中更多的快感。

昏黄的灯光下，淋水声掩盖不住娇吟和低喘，浴室里的温度越来越高。

“啊......允呐......要、要去了……”

“宝贝我们一起。”

郑允浩拉着金在中的手，把一根巨大的和一根略小的热源握在一起。

滚烫的皮肤直接摩擦着同样滚烫的皮肤，让两个人都颤栗出最原始的旋律。

头上洒下的热水和顶端分泌的体液增加了润滑，完全充血的器官让金在中的手几乎合不拢，只能挺直了纤腰紧紧地贴住郑允浩，任由他加速地律动。

郑允浩全身的肌肉紧绷着，把头靠在金在中的颈侧做着最后的冲刺。颤抖的视线中，他看到一颗水珠顺着他的头发溜进金在中的耳朵里。

心中的野兽出柙。郑允浩的舌尖不受控制地随着那颗水珠插入金在中的耳窝里。

“呀！”

金在中放声尖叫，所有的感官都炸开来，登上了顶峰。

而他无意识中握紧的手也箍紧了郑允浩，逼迫他嘶吼着激射出股股白浆。

——18禁完——

“男人都是狼，色狼。”

金在中完全同意这句话。想起那晚和郑允浩的胡闹，他就自我嫌弃：明明开始是拒绝的，怎么看到了那家伙的肉体之后就主动伸手了呢？果然是“男人本色”吗？

“把别人的忍让当作理所当然，还没完没了地得寸进尺。”

那晚他以为只是亲吻，顶多就像之前几次郑允浩把手伸进他的衣服里爱抚他的全身，把他逗弄到崩溃之后再老老实实跑去冲凉水。每次看郑允浩憋得难受都让他于心不忍，才会在那晚心软......谁知最后上了他的贼船。

“下次再敢碰我，我一定要告他性骚扰！”

额......其实他还挺享受的，甚至会偷偷回味郑允浩带给自己的那种销魂蚀骨，悄悄期待下一次与他亲密接触。

“不至于吧……”虽然有时候郑允浩会在大庭广众之下暧昧地看他、摸他，但这些绝对不是性骚扰哦！反正金在中是不会承认的。

“怎么不至于，那个孟总是出了名的老色鬼。”权宝儿义愤填膺地握着拳头，“在中哥哥你不是站在我这边的吗？”

“那个......我的意思是，”金在中赶紧打了个圆场，“下次再有人骚扰你，你就直接来告诉我，我去揍他。”

“这才是我的哥哥该说的话嘛。”权宝儿安心地靠在金在中肩膀，“允浩哥哥也说了同样的话。不过还是不要告诉他了，我怕他真的跟不值得的人干架。”

“确实。那个笨蛋生起气来不管不顾的。”

“可是我没见过允浩哥哥生气诶。”

“我跟你说，上次就因为他占用洗手间时间太长念叨了他两句，这臭小子居然跟我生闷气，足足一天没和我说话！亏我还做了他最喜欢的猪排饭。”

权宝儿听着金在中的“抱怨”，想起了之前郑允浩说的话。

权宝儿高中毕业后回到祖国，一边读大学，一边在东神航空实习，之后就顺理成章地开始在东神工作。这么算起来，她还是郑允浩和金在中的前辈。

郑允浩入职东神之后，权宝儿正式地向他告白。现在的她已经不是懵懂的小女孩了，能够明确地区分出仰慕和爱。而她爱着郑允浩。

“允浩哥哥，我爱你。”

郑允浩平静地看着脸红心跳的权宝儿。“宝儿，谢谢你。但我只把你当作妹妹。”

虽然亲耳听到他的拒绝让她伤心难过，但已经预料到了这个答案。“难道我一点机会都没有吗？”

“你会遇到更适合你的男孩，而他也会全心全意地爱着你。”

权宝儿看着郑允浩温柔又不失严肃的笑容。他对所有人都是这副表情，唯独对“那个人”不一样，而她不是“那个人”。

“哥哥你真是个坏人呀。”权宝儿苦笑着叹气，“伤了美少女的心，不应该说‘对不起辜负了你的好意’吗？”

“爱上他这件事，我不对任何人感到抱歉。”

说这句话对郑允浩认真而坦然，仿佛一道宇宙的真理，让权宝儿无言以对又欣然接受。

而且他的“那个人”牢记了他们之间的点滴，碎碎念着米粒大的不满，却不自知此刻脸上的笑容有多甜。

他们是相爱的。

“哥哥你要幸福呀。”权宝儿打断了金在中的唠叨，“你和允浩哥哥一起，一定要幸福！”

两个善良温柔的人让她认识了爱、懂得了爱，她由衷地祝福他们的爱。

金在中先是一愣，但马上就明白了少女的祝福。他笑着揉了揉她的脑袋。“宝儿你也会幸福的！”

“跟情敌说这种话，你说故意讽刺我吗？”权宝儿假装生气的样子。

“我哪有？只是听说最近有个男生在追你，好像是MS集团下属另一家子公司的青年才俊。”金在中一副八卦的表情。

“讨厌啦哥哥，只是认识的朋友......”提到那个男人，权宝儿羞红了脸。

“讲吧讲吧，说不定我还能给你出出主意。”

“其实呀......”面对她最信任的男性朋友，权宝儿娓娓道出了她的犹豫和迷茫，也从金在中那里得到了珍贵的理解和启发。

郑允浩回到员工宿舍的时候，看到金在中和权宝儿头像一对闺蜜一样睡在一张床上，相当吃味。

一方面是因为从小看大的妹妹有了秘密，选择向其他男人倾诉而不再和自己说，让他有点失落。

另一方面是因为他的爱人和别人睡到了一起，虽然衣着完整、姿势安全，但同床共枕就不行！男的女的都不行！

金在中似乎嗅到了浓重的醋味，悠然转醒。“允呐，你回来啦~”

刚睡醒的小奶猫无辜又可怜，郑允浩选择投降。

“宝儿怎么在这？”把睡眼惺忪的小可爱拉进怀里，放纵他撒娇蹭皱了他的衬衣。

“我们两个在聊天，然后聊着聊着就睡着了。”金在中打着哈欠，在郑允浩的颈窝里找到最舒服的位置。

“聊的什么？”郑允浩随手把大衣盖在金在中肩上，怕他着凉。

“秘密。”嘻嘻。

“坏孩子，居然瞒我。”郑允浩轻捏金在中的小翘鼻，然后在他张开嘴呼吸的时候吻上了他。

“喂，你们两个，我还在呢！”权宝儿一醒来就看到舌吻，眼睛好疼。

“对不起啊宝儿，不知道你醒了。”郑允浩没什么歉意地对着权宝儿笑，而金在中只想找个地缝把自己埋起来。

“我要回家了，不打扰你们夫夫恩爱了。”权宝儿在关门的时候听到了一个恼羞成怒地尖叫着“郑允浩你不要脸”和另一个无赖地哄着“碍事的人走了，宝贝我们继续。”

好吧，她这个“碍事的人”赶紧走。

不过就算“碍事的人”不走，郑允浩和金在中也没什么顾忌。

金希澈进入包间的时候，李赫宰和李东海兄弟俩把着麦克风唱得正嗨。

今天是例行的郑允浩的局，来的都是他的朋友。不过因为郑允浩的朋友太多了，有些人就连自诩“交际花”的金希澈也不认识。

好在金希澈适应能力强。打了一圈招呼，他已经把所有人都记住了，然后在包厢的角落里，找到了这场局的主人和一位小美人。

两个人头靠着头，脸贴着脸，在说着什么悄悄话。不知道郑允浩讲了好笑的事情，金在中捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤。然后金在中又在郑允浩的耳边说了什么，惹得郑允浩宠溺地笑着轻敲他的额头。

金在中发现了郑允浩的衣服上线头，仔细地捻走。郑允浩捧着金在中的手，就着他手里的杯子喝水。

金在中突然想到了什么，从身旁的一个盒子里掏出一块手表，拉过郑允浩的手给他戴上。郑允浩顺从地任他拉扯，还在他把弄自己的手腕时用长指摩挲金在中嫩滑的手背。

粉红色的爱意划出了结界，周围发生的一切好像都和他们两个没有关系。

“我说允浩你呀，”金希澈看不下去了，指着郑允浩的鼻子美目圆瞪，“好歹今天做东，不应该招呼大家吗？”

“大家不是玩得挺开心的嘛。”郑允浩仰起爽朗的笑脸，双腿和金在中的纠缠在一起，索性也没有起身。

金希澈放弃了这只“忠犬”，试图说服“女王”：“在中你也是，多少注意一下场合。”

“我什么都没做，”金在中无辜的表情非常可疑，“是允浩昨天打球输给我，所以答应我今天只陪我玩。”

郑允浩打球会输？金希澈听着郑允浩猛夸金在中球机精湛，非常肯定他放水了。

不过金希澈的出现打破了郑允浩和金在中的结界，陆续有朋友围了上来。

“允浩你们航线发展得怎么样？”

“挺顺利的。乘客越来越多。”

“那你总飞日本吧？日本姑娘漂亮吗？”男性朋友们很好奇这个方面。

“很天然。”

“那你有没有考虑和大和抚子交往？”女性朋友们更关心这个问题。

“嗯，说不定哦。”郑允浩给了个模糊的答案，“不过我喜欢细心的人，比如能发现我身上的脏东西然后帮我拿掉。”

“像这样？”一位肖想金在中已久的女性朋友趁机摸上了金在中的膝头，却被郑允浩一掌拍开。

“不要碰他。”

场面一下子尴尬，只有金在中仰天狂笑。

金希澈赶紧来解围：“你也真是的，怎么能随便摸男生呢？”

“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。”女性朋友脸上一阵红一阵白。

“说起来之前在飞机上遇到一个好笑的乘客……”金在中巧妙地转移了话题，避免更多的难堪。

看着金在中绘声绘色地讲着笑话，引得朋友们又笑又闹，气氛活跃起来，郑允浩感动又爱怜。

刚才的自己失态了。心里的野兽忽然跳出来宣布主权，撕咬一切意欲侵犯领地的人。多亏有金在中控制了局面，也抑制了那只野兽。

但是这野兽还能压抑多久呢？


End file.
